The Tracy horror
by smish123
Summary: As john is still struggling with the events of spring break will anyone help him? When john turns critical will he ever recover? Will his family help or will they struggle? (contains eating disorder/ depression theme)
1. The fear

**Okay Guys this is my first ever fanfic so reviews would be much appreciated! Enjoy!**

**This is chapter one, i am currently working on chapter 2 it should be up in a few days.**

**Chapter one:**

Tracy island was quiet, weirdly quiet! It had been 3 months since the hood had invaded the island injuring and putting the Thunderbirds out of action, but some of the Tracy's were still feeling the effect of it, especially John. John struggled sleeping lack of sleep was mainly due to the events which occurred in spring break, but a couple of weeks ago he started to struggle with meals. All that he wanted to do was get rid of the weird dreams he was having and go back to normal.

It was a perfect summer morning. It was 10 am and Virgil was in the infirmary doing his weekly stock checking whilst Scott, Gordon, Alan and Jeff were in the kitchen as Onaha had made breakfast. Virgil had already eaten so he was busy but John he slowly walked out of his bedroom, past the infirmary and towards the kitchen. As he got to the door of the kitchen Jeff noticed him but his happy morning face soon went from happy to worried as he saw John, very pale faced and staggering to get to the table.

"Are you okay son?" Jeff said getting up to assist John to the table.

"I'm fine dad, just feel a bit dizzy but I'm okay really!" John replied to his dad to hopefully lose the worried expression in his face but it didn't go the worried expression was getting more and more intense as Jeff had noticed John was slurring his words.

"Come and have some breakfast then you didn't eat dinner or lunch yesterday no wonder you're feeling dizzy!" Jeff said with a concerned tone to his voice.

"Dad I'm not hungry I'm gunna go for a run along the beach then jump in the pool okay so i will see you at lunch and before you say anything i promise to have lunch!"

"Look son are you really okay you haven't eaten properly for two weeks now?" replied Jeff as he really wanted answers!

"Dad!" John loudly said trying not to snap at his dad.

"Okay son I'll see you at lunch then"

John walked off towards the beach.

Jeff turned around and said to the boys:

"Something's wrong with him!" the four boys nodded silently in agreement with him. Jeff got up and walked towards the infirmary to find Virgil and tell him the situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John's POV

I wish they would leave me alone. I'm not going to tell them what's wrong with me. A run will definitely help me cool off. I love my family dearly but sometimes they really do annoy me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the infirmary, Virgil was still stock checking. Jeff walked into the infirmary and spoke gently to his son seeing how busy he was.

"How's it going son?"

"alright dad on my last cupboard now so about 5 minutes and i will be finished for another week oh and nothing needs ordering as no one's been in here since spring break needing medical attention."

"Well that may change" Jeff said as his tone went to a worried tone.

"why?" said Virgil worriedly.

"well john looks very pale and he was staggering a bit and his words are a bit slurred but i thought i would let you know. He's skipped breakfast so he hasn't eaten since 8 am yesterday. He's out for a run but in about 10 minutes time he will be in the swimming pool would you keep an eye on him for me please?" Jeff informed Virgil

"Sure thing dad thanks for the heads up!"

"No problems see you later!" Jeff turned and exited the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff's POV

I don't like hassling my boys but there is something definitely up with John. Maybe he's just depressed. I don't know I wish he'd talk to us. Oh Lucy what's wrong with our baby boy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jeff left the infirmary, Virgil walked up to the window to see John just getting into the swimming pool.

**OHHH so what will happen next? Will Virgil confront John or will John do something stupid?**

**Next chapter will be ready either Wednesday or Thursday and if i can i will do 2 chapters**


	2. what's happening?

**Okayy guys chapter 2 is up **** chapter 2 is a bit short I'm afraid... As this is my first ever one i think its going okay going to put more dialogue in chapter 3.**

**Review and if you would like to give ideas on what should happen I would love it thanks **

**Chapter 2:**

Virgil walked out the infirmary looking for John by the pool at a hurried pace. He found john as he walked towards the pool, he speeded up when Virgil saw how pale faced john was. Virgil started to run as Johns legs collapsed from underneath him. Virgil had just managed to catch him before john fell and hit his head.

"John? John? What's up bro? Talk to me!"

"cramps ... everywhere! So ...much ...pain" john tried to say but speaking was so painful for him. John thought it was part of not eating properly. He kept thinking to himself _this is not going to stop me from skipping meals! I hate food and always will do..._

Virgil was kneeling next to john trying to stay calm and trying to keep john calm. Virgil had started to help John trying to get rid of the cramping but john shouted at him,

"No... virgil... stop... you're... making... it... worse!"

"okay i'm sorry just fight the pain it ill be over soon" virgil said calmly.

5 minutes later the cramps that John had experienced had gone but he was still lying on the floor trying to get rid of the pain that still hit him.

"are you okay now john? You scared me half to death!"

"yeah s'all good just horrible cramps too much exercise in one day!" john replied but he knew all along it wasn't down to that.

"okay come in for lunch dad wants you to eat something he's got his concerned act on scotts acting like mother hen again and Gordon is well ... just Gordon. "

"haha okay but i'm going running after okay?" john sniggered back but he knew he would ust burn off the calories he ate or do what he hates doing but it works perfectly... making himself sick.

"okay but as long as you keep up your strength for when you go back up to thunderbird 5 we don't want you falling ill and us being miles away to help you." Virgil said, his concerned medic voice started to show, but john completely ignored the thunderbird 5 comment because he didn't really want to go back.

Virgil hurried to the kitchen, when he got there everyone was at the table. John walked slowly behind hoping most of the food had gone before he got there.

As john got to the kitchen he saw the amount of food at gave a deep sigh which made jeff automatically turn around and looked concerned.

"what's up John?"

"nothing dad i'm just not hungry and i'm worried about going back up to 5 in a couple of weeks. After spring break i keep having dreams of when 5 exploded and its just affecting me."

"Okay john don't worry we've installed extra security so you'll be safer than ever. But please eat its been 28 hours since you last ate and it getting worrying if not the mother hen and the medic there will have to force you and you don't want that do you?"

Scott and virgil looked up at their dad and gave him the evil looked but giggled slightly after.

"cheers dad" they both said laughing.

"so what do you say son eat something or get them two there to force you? Your decision." Jeff said to john hoping john would make the right decision.

"goodness grief no thanks dad don't worry i'll have something" john said to his dad trying to make him pleased but he felt sick in his mind and his mind saying to him _"you're a failure, your family thinks you're a failure Scott suspects something he'll hate you. Don't eat you'll get so fat you'll have trouble in thunderbird 5."_

John rushed down two small sandwiches shouted thanks to Onaha as he ran out of the kitchen towards his room.

Jeff turned at looked at his son as john ran out the room. Jeff new there was something wrong but he didn't know what.

John ran straight into his bathroom saying to himself

"come on please i need to do this can't be fat have to be skinny!"

All that was going through his mind was he had to binge, purge , exercise, weigh and starve. It was success to him he knew he would be a failure as he was. He knew that his family thought he had lost a bit of weight but they knew he was still a bit depressed from the incident at spring break but they didn't know about this.

John closed his doors but forgot to lock them as him ran into the bathroom and began to purge. John knew it wasn't doing him any good as he did it 30 times a day but he felt better afterwards.

After, John got out his scales to do his weekly weigh in. 3 weeks ago he weighed 9 stone 8 pounds but at the end of last week he weighed 8 stone 8 pounds. he stood on the scales looked down and his face went so happy he went " yes yes yes whoop lost 7 pounds this week so not at 8 stone 1 pound. His bmi was now at 15.6. But he didn't care that his rib cage was really visible all he cared about was being skinny.

As he walked out of his bathroom he saw a shadow from underneath his door frame!

Who had been listening to what john was doing and saying?

**Sorry about the little cliffhanger guys but don't worry working on chapter 3 and 4 now so probs be up Friday as i'm out Thursday life got in the way. Reviews are welcome **** xx**


	3. It's out

**Okay guys chapter 3 whoo sorry sorry sorry it's soo late :/**** there's more dialogue in this soo yeahh **** have no clue when chapter 4 will be up haven't started it yet :/ ooops **

**Chapter 3**

"John? What's going on?" said a familiar voice behind the 2 closed doors.

"Nothing!" John shouted back.

"Just leave me alone can I not get any privacy in this house? Is it illegal or something?" John snapped again still hadn't worked out who's voice it was yet.

"Please just let me in!" the voice said back at this point John worked out that it was Scott. This made things worse for John because Scott is always over protective of everyone he didn't like his younger brothers doing anything dangerous and he didn't like them keeping secrets from Scott.

"No! I'm getting changed and going for a run if that's alright?"

"NO! I NEED TO TALK NOW IT ISN'T GOING TO WAIT EITHER!" Scott shouted.

"Well it will have to wait Scott I want to go for a run and that's it"

"I know what you're doing. So let me in now" Scott said nervously but said it rather confronting.

John rushed to the door and opened it angrily.

"WHAT?" John shouted at Scott. Scott had never seen John so angry before so he knew there as definitely something wrong with him.

"Now, I know you have been skipping meals for ages you are over exercising, making yourself sick and don't deny it coz i heard you also you have scales which I also heard you praising yourself with the big weight loss you've got an eating problem haven't you? Tell me truthfully!" Scott said to John worriedly.

Before Scott could say anything else, John shouted at him.

"NO I HAVE NOT! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! If you say anything to anybody that's it i will do something i will really regret Scott"

"Fine you won't admit it" Scott replied frustrated.

"See you later then if anyone wants me i will be running along the beach.

John left his room in a hurry to get away from Scott.

It was 9pm and John was still exercising. After his row with Scott he felt he had to do more exercise to calm him down. He had stopped running about 7pm and since then had gone into the pool to do laps. He was still at it 2 hours later but he didn't seem to want to stop.

Jeff was searching around the house for John. Jeff didn't look outside as he didn't think John would be exercising at that time of night.

When Jeff finally found him he looked very worried as he could see how much paler John had got in 6 hours and this made Jeff wander what was happening to him.

Jeff walked calmly towards the pool and sat down on one of the chairs beside it. John stopped when he saw his dad and when he also saw his dads face was full of worry he didn't let him speak first. John said,

"Dad I'm okay I just wasn't hungry"

"Yes you keep saying you're not hungry son, are you ill? Do you want me to get you to a hospital?"

"No" John immediately shot back the answer as he couldn't trust anybody.

"Tell me what's the matter then John? Are you scared about going back to thunderbird five? We are going back into operation in 3 weeks and we can't go back until you're ready."

"I'm ready i think. Just give me a couple of weeks and I'll be fit again to go up there" John hoped his dad didn't see through that lie as he said earlier he was worried about going up.

"Okay. Now please go to bed. You need to keep your strength up okay?"

"Yes dad"

"Good and tomorrow I want you to eat breakfast lunch and dinner okay so no skipping meals. Only because I don't want Onaha on my case about it. So promise me?"

"I promise dad. Night"

"Night son oh say goodnight to your brothers will you they're worried about you as well."

"No problem night"

Jeff watched as John walked slowly into the house. Sighing deeply as he went out of sight Jeff knew he would keep his promise.

John walked towards his bedroom and walked straight into his bathroom. The thought of eating three meals the next day made John make himself sick. As he did that, he didn't realise Scott and Virgil walked silently into his room and sat on his bed. They knew something was up with John and Scott took a guess and his guess was right. Virgil being the medical one of the family made him more concerned because the more John was being sick the less sodium and potassium he had in his body which could lead to many complications.

After John finished, he got out his scales and stood on them he closed his eyes and said to himself,

"Please please please." As John looked down he saw he had lost 2 lb since yesterday so that made him 7st 13lb he was so happy. He also knew that his bmi was around 15 so that made him even happier. John put his scales back and went into his bedroom. He switched the light on and jumped out of his skin when he saw Scott and Virgil sitting there.

"So how much do you weigh?" Scott said concerned.

"None of your business" John sharply replied.

"John talk to us what's going on. Why are you doing this?" Virgil said with a worrying tone to his voice.

Before Virgil and Scott could say anymore John bolted out of his room. Scott and Virgil ran after him after shouting,

"John wait!"

They ran straight past their dads' office luckily he wasn't in there, but when they ran through the living room both Alan and Gordon saw the commotion and asked what was going on. Scott kept running after John whilst Virgil told the other two what was happening.

"WHAT?" Gordon shouted and both he and Alan ran with Virgil and found Scott standing opposite John by the pool. Still Jeff hadn't seen what was going on which was a blessing for the 5 boys. At this time they had realised he was probably in his bedroom.

Before any of the boys could say anything John said,

"What is this? Are you all ganging up on me? There is nothing wrong with me! I REPEAT NOTHING IS WRONG"

"Okay then why did you run off like that?" Virgil said.

"Because I knew you would ask me so many questions"

"All we want to do is help John! Please let us help you. Scott said opening up his arms hoping John would come towards him. The other boys nodded as they all wanted to help John.

"Please come here bro" Scott said

John felt the tears falling from his eyes as he started to stagger to Scott. But as he got closer he started to get dizzy so he closed his eyes hoping the wave of dizziness would pass over him. It didn't so he held his head and stood still.

"John are you okay?" Scott and Virgil rushed towards John as Allan and Gordon stood still as they were shocked from what they were seeing.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit diz..."

Before John could reach the end of his sentence, he collapsed on the floor and started convulsing.

"JOHN!" all the boys cried out.

Virgil went straight into medic mode.

"Alan and Gordon go and fetch dad quickly!" Virgil shouted. Alan and Gordon ran straight inside to find Jeff.

"Scott stay with me I might need you to help"

"Okay bro" Scott said trying not to show the panic which started to appear inside him.

Virgil looked down at John who was still convulsing and saw that his lips were starting to go blue. At this moment he knew that John couldn't breathe and needed drugs to stop him fitting and then he needed to intubate him. As Virgil looked to see if there was a heartbeat he felt something which was very worrying. So Virgil ripped John's shirt just in case he had to start CPR. When John's shirt was completely ripped a gasp and a look of horror clouded both Virgil and Scott's faces. They both looked at each other. They were both shocked to see how thin John was and how he could have kept it from them and how the other didn't notice.

"NO NO NO! John why?" Virgil shouted in horror.

"stay with us John please!" Scott cried.

**Will John survive? If he does will there be lasting damage? Will he ever go back to TB5?**


	4. Come back to us

**Thanks guys for the amazing reviews you've helped me to write more whoopee sorry about the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter: / Please keep reviewing because they make me cry with happiness :) oh and does anyone know why the thunderbirds 2004** **dvd** **region 1(****usa****) is 6 minutes longer than region 2(****uk****)? If anyone knows I would be** **soo** **grateful** **for the answer :)**

**Enjoy :)**

**Sorry this is late btw been on holiday: / and finally there will be character p.o.v in there.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO! John can you hear me? you have to breathe for me, come on bro!" Virgil shouted nervously.

"John!?" Virgil looked around to see his dad running towards him with a pained look on his face. he knelt down besides John and Virgil. Alan and Gordon ran towards him before being stopped by his father.

"Alan, Gordon stay inside, set up the infirmary and equipment we'll be up there in a minute okay?"

Alan and Gordon didn't respond they just did what they were told.

Jeff looked down at John and gasped when he saw John fitting violently and the blue around his lips.

"Dad I can't do anything till he stops fitting!"

"I knew there was something wrong with him! why didn't I noticed" Jeff said trying to hold back the tears.

"Dad it's not your fault, nobody noticed until Scott and I noticed 10 minutes ago he hid it well" Virgil replied trying to calm his dad.

"why is he fitting?"

"I expect it to be from low sodium and potassium levels due to his lack of eating and frequent purging but I wouldn't be surprised if he was victim to diuretic and laxative abuse!" Virgil reported.

"WHAT? I never knew he was making himself sick I thought he was just cutting down meals" Jeff said very surprised.

"I'm sorry Dad, Scott what's wrong?"

"Nothing just a bit shocked" Scott said but he dazed out straight after.

"Okay stay there when we take John to the infirmary and I will get Alan and Gordon to take you up there so I can check you out" Virgil replied but he got no reply from his brother.

John finally stopped fitting but he still wasn't breathing.

"John? Right dad we have to pick him up and run straight to the infirmary" Jeff nodded as both he and Virgil picked John up and ran to the infirmary.

As they ran through the house, Alan and Gordon ran towards them. Virgil and Jeff ran straight past as Virgil shouted

"Alan and Gordon get Scott and bring him to the infirmary he hasn't moved so i think he's in shock"

Alan and Gordon didn't reply they ran straight off towards the pool to where Scott was still sitting, staring into space.

Virgil and Jeff put John onto one of the beds in the infirmary and as Jeff stood aside, Virgil hooked up monitors to John so he could see what was going on.

"Dad, I need my intubation kit, he's still not breathing so this is the next best thing."

"okay son where is it?" Jeff turned around to look at the cupboards and draws.

"it's on the tray just pass me the tray it has all the equipment i need" Virgil said as Jeff brought the tray over.

As Virgil started to intubate John the alarms on the monitors started to bleep franticly.

"DAMN! John do not do this to me now. Dad his heart as stopped I need to CPR so grab the oxygen bag, put it over his nose and mouth and every time I get to 30 press the bag twice." Virgil said starting CPR.

"Come on son please stay with me, Lucy you can't take him away from not yet. John come on, Johnny please." Jeff pleaded

Then there was a loud crack, both Virgil and Jeff looked horrified at each other when they realised the CPR was cracking Johns ribs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott's POV

Why is this happening? I can't lose my brother not again. Mom please help him keep him here you can't take him Dad will be distraught.

Johnny please please please stay with us do not leave me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff's POV

Why John? I wish you'd talked to me! You cannot leave me. Lucy: why are you taking him you need to leave him here it's not his time yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the pool side both Alan and Gordon were still trying to help Scott but he still wasn't moving. His face was very pale and he was shaking.

"Alan, we've got to get him inside!" Gordon said

"I know Gords but he won't move."

"I know Al we'll just pick him up and stabilise him when he's walks"

"okay so after 3... 1...2...3..."

Alan and Gordon picked Scott up from the floor and assisted him to walk to the house and into the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad i'm gunna be straight, we can't take John to the mainland because he will die. I'm so sorry. He's just too weak to be moved. But with all the supplies here I can keep him here for up to 2 weeks if he comes back to us." Virgil reported to his dad just as Alan, Gordon and Scott came in. Hearing what Virgil said made Scott pass out.

"Scott? Wake up bro!" Gordon said with concern.

"Get him on the bed over there try and wake him up. When he wakes talk to him and keep him awake do not let him fall asleep." Virgil said still in full medic mode.

Alan and Gordon got Scott into the bed on the other side of the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After 30 minutes Virgil was still doing CPR on John and Scott was recovering from his fainting spell.

"Dad it's been 30 minutes I don't know to do, I don't know whether to stop coz all i'm doing is breaking his ribs." Virgil sadly said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John's POV

My body felt so painful. I was in pain.

"Hello my lovely boy" A familiar voice said

"Mom?"

"John, it's too early for you to go so i am going to help you get back" Lucy said

"Mom, i'm scared. I can hear what they're saying and Virgil has stopped helping me."

"He's doing it for your own good. But you prove him wrong you go back and make your presence and let them help you okay?"

"okay mom, goodbye"

"Goodbye my darling, love you so much" Lucy said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay son, It's the best thing to do he was so ill and we didn't notice" Jeff said with tears filling his eyes.

Virgil stopped CPR but he kept the machines on for a little while longer.

"Goodbye son, at least you're with your mom now. My baby boy." Jeff said as he started to cry.

"Goodbye bro i'm so so sorry. " Virgil said also starting to cry.

"Blondie, why are you leaving me? Who am i going to get from now when Gordon is terrorising me? See ya soon bro." Alan said.

Just as Gordon started to walk over to Johns dead body the machines started to beep steadily.

"Pulse 120 over 80 heart rate 98 sats 96% he's back, Alan I think he heard you." Virgil said shocked. He looked over to his brothers and his dad and smiled.

"right, I can now but an IV line in and put a tube in his nose to feed him. Dad i think you should call Dr Palmer. He should be here to help me out." Virgil said happily knowing his brother was back.

Virgil had completely forgotten about Scott fainting earlier until when he was putting an IV in John, Scott fainted again.

"Scott? Dad try and wake him up I just need to finish this." Virgil ordered.

"Scott? Come on son wake up for me please. Can you hear me?" Jeff said trying not to give himself a heart attack.

Virgil had finished putting an IV line in John and a food tube in him so he rushed over to where Scott was laying.

"Blood pressure is 90 over 50. It's low dad but he just needs rest he's been very very stressed out today."

"we all have but we'll get him onto the bed and let him sleep." Jeff said. Virgil nodded and helped his dad get Scott onto the bed.

Suddenly there was a groan. Jeff and Virgil turned around looking shocked. John was waking up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well the end of this chapter. Please review this I love your reviews **

**Thanks**

**Chapter 5 has Dr Palmer come along whoop whoop **


	5. It keeps getting better and better

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys sorry for the late update had some massive writers block ** ** also I've been brainstorming a few ideas for a new story **

**Thank you soo much for the reviews you guys make me keep going **

**Enjoy**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A groan from the other side of the infirmary shocked Jeff and Virgil.

"WHAT? How is he waking up?" Virgil said surprised.

Virgil ran over to John grabbing medical equipment on the way. He grabbed the oxygen mask and penlight.

"Okay John if you can hear me I need you to open your eyes for me, I'm going to put an oxygen mask on you to help you breathe. Dad, can you and Gordon take Scott into his room and put this oxygen mask over him, just let him sleep, i will check on him later. Alan you can stay here oh and Dad I need you call Dr Palmer, I need him here ASAP just in case."

"Okay son." Jeff replied as he and Gordon picked up Scott and carried him to his bedroom.

As they left the room a quiet voice came from behind them.

"Vir... Virge? What's happening? Why am i in so much pain?" John tried to say.

"Hey bro, you collapsed and started convulsing, I've put an IV line in you and i'm sorry but you have a couple of broken ribs where your heart stopped beating and we started CPR. Also, we have put a food tube in your nose which feeds into your stomach because that's the only way you will get food."

"No, you can't force me." John protested.

"we can, Dr Palmer is coming over today. We can't take you over to the mainland because you will die on the way."

John thought to himself, _i promised mom, I can do this._

"Okay Virge, I will do what it takes." John said sadly. he started to close his eyes and his face started to get paler.

"John, you have to stay awake" Virgil shouted

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Jeff's office, Jeff and Gordon where on the phone to Dan Palmer.

"Dan, how quick can you come over?"

"Well, Jeff if i leave now, it would take at the most 2 and half hours." Dan said.

"Brilliant see you soon. Gordon and Alan will meet you when you land." Jeff said.

When they disconnected the call, a panicked call from his wristwatch from Virgil came through.

"DAD. JOHN'S PALE AGAIN, HIS OXYGEN LEVELS ARE LOW, HURRY."

Jeff ran out his office and straight into the infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Virgil... what's wrong son?" Jeff said out of breath and rushing to Johns side.

"His oxygen levels are low, Pupils are equal but unresponsive. When's Dan coming?" Virgil said panicky.

"He'll be over in approx 2.5 hours. What's going to happen to John?"

"I'm sorry Dad but he may start convulsing again or his heart may stop but I've put him on morphine, sodium, potassium and saline drips." Virgil stated.

"Okay Virgil do as much as you can, I'm going to check on Scott. Alan, Gordon get the place set up for Dan." The 3 boys nodded in response and Jeff, Alan and Gordon left the infirmary as Virgil tried to keep John comfortable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours had passed, John was still unconscious and Scott was up and about in his room but still wasn't feeling well.

In the lounge Jeff, Alan and Gordon were waiting for the scanner to let them know of Dan Palmers' arrival.

"When's Dan coming Dad?" Alan asked.

"Any time now." Jeff replied looking at his tired pale son.

Suddenly there was a constant bleep telling them that there was an aircraft approaching the island. The three of them jumped to their feet and made their way down to runway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Virgil's POV

John's so much like mom. Why did he have to do this to himself?

He's so young I can't let him die. I hope Dan hurries up its difficult trying to keep him awake.

John I wish you talked to me, I could have helped before this happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff, Alan and Gordon ran onto the runway to see Dr Dan Palmer standing there with his luggage, arms crossed leaning against his plane with a massive grin on his face.

"Jeff Tracy my old friend how you keeping these days?"

"Hey! Who you calling old? You're only 2 years younger than me! Not too good thanks but come on we'll take you through!" Jeff replied with a pretend anger on his face trying not to laugh.

"Oi don't bring my age up! Well well well look at you boys. Sprout and Trouble. Still not as tall as me but never mind." Dan said taking his luggage and walking towards the house.

Alan and Gordon looked a Dan trying not to laugh. Even Dan called him sprout because it was the nickname his brothers called him and Dan delivered him when he was born so it was natural. Dan being the family doctor and a close friend of the family, he was like a brother to Jeff and an uncle to the boys.

"oh Sprout? I want to check you over when I'm done with John and Scott. So don't run away with the trouble maker there." Dan said not even looking at Alan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutes had passed. Alan and Gordon were looking after Scott in his room, Jeff and Virgil were in the infirmary and Dan had unpacked and settled in and already started focusing on John. Virgil had stepped down and let Dan take control because he started feeling dizzy after running around.

"Well, looks like John is in for a long road to recovery, but he's going to be alright. I'm pleased to say that Virgil did all the right things but..." Dan said taking a deep breath.

"but what Dan? What's happening to my baby? Why isn't he conscious?" Jeff said trying to fight back the tears that started to come up.

"Jeff, i'm sorry but I have put John in a medically induced coma. Just so we can feed him properly and put sodium and potassium into his body without him fighting it off."

"okay Dan. Well, what next?" Virgil said.

"I'm going to check on Scott and then Alan."

"why? What's wrong with sprout?" Virgil said alarmingly.

"Nothing, I just want to check him over it I think it's just exhaustion but just to make sure. Virgil you stay here look after Blondie, Jeff you come with me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Scott's room, Scott was sitting on his bed. The oxygen mask that Virgil had put on him when he fainted had been tossed to the other end of the bed as he felt he didn't need it.

Jeff and Dan entered his room. It made Scott jump which caused Alan and Gordon to jump. This made Jeff and Dan Giggle.

"Well look who it is, come on big boy what have you done to yourself this time?" Dan said trying to be serious but failing as he was trying to hold back the laughter.

"Nothing! Don't know why people are making such a fuss!" Scott said trying not to sound annoyed.

"yup. So that's why there is an oxygen mask is here and your two younger brothers are keeping an eye on you huh? Right pop this in your mouth and no complaining." Dan said smiling at Scott, putting a thermometer in his mouth. then he turned his body to face Alan and Knelt down in front of him.

"Now Alan, How are you feeling?"

"Tired but i'm fine."

"well your pulse his fast but that will slow down in time, you're just worried about John aren't you. Well he'll be fine so stop worrying. I want you to lie down in your room and try and relax otherwise i will be admitting you into the infirmary."

Alan didn't reply to Dan he got up smiled at him and went straight to his room.

"Now Scott, let's see that temperature of yours. Hmmm, 38 degrees okay that's a bit high but i'm just gunna double check with another one. I will pop this in your ear, now hold still."

Dan popped the thermometer in Scott's ear and waited for the beep.

"Hmmm, 38.9 that's more accurate but still high. Scott my friend I now admit you into the infirmary.

"NOOOOO, Dan you can't do this. Dad please i'm fine just some paracetamol will be fine."

"sorry son, you heard what Dan said. Nice long few days in the infirmary" Jeff said to his nearly crying son.

"Gordon, you go to bed as well, I don't want all five of my sons being ill."

"okay Dad..."

As Gordon left, Jeff and Dan took Scott into the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Virgil was still looking after John but the monitors kept making different noises which kept panicking Virgil. Jeff and Dan entered with Scott. When Scott saw John's body his breathing started to become fast. Dan realised what was happening and put him onto a bed.

"Scott, I need you to breathe deeply and slowly okay? Follow me! In and out." Dan instructed, Jeff stood next to Scott putting his hands through Scott's hair.

"Come on son, take a deep breath for John." Jeff pleaded

Scott started to slow down his breathing and started to relax but because of his panic attack this made his temperature go up.

"Well Scott, now keep this oxygen mask on do not take this off otherwise you will have me to answer to, oh and Blondie when he decides to make an effort to wake up." Dan smiled at Scott then at Jeff.

Suddenly there was a frantic beeping from Johns monitor.

"Dan, Johns stopped breathing again.!" Virgil said panicked

"okay, Virgil we have to intubate, Jeff keep Scott calm. We'll draw this curtain while we intubate. You can see him in a minute."

"Okay Dan, Do what you can. Scott just keep breathing deeply for me." Jeff said trying to be cam and trying to keep his son calm.

Dan drew the curtains and him and John started to intubate.

Then there was panicked voice which Dan noticed . Luckily He and Virgil had finished intubating John and saw Jeff trying to keep Scott calm.

"Dan, his breathing went erratic again but I get him to calm down." Jeff said panicked.

"Okay Jeff don't worry, Now Scott, you have to try and calm down, I will have to sedate you after you calm down. Now listen to me. Breathe in and out... in and out... John needs you too stay strong that's how recovery is gunna be." Dan stated.

Scotts breathing started to slow again but by the time he was completely back to normal Dan had but a sedative in him and Scott fell asleep leaning on Jeff.

"Goodnight my darling. Stay strong." Jeff laid him on the bed and put blankets over him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well this is the end of chapter 5. Please keep reviewing oh and shoot me a PM with any ideas I'd be so grateful. **

**Cheers xxx**


	6. well well well

**Chapter 6:**

**Well guys thank you soo much for the reviews ** ** this chapter maybe a little boring but we finally get to see how Gordon feels as Dan didn't check him over. This may be a little interesting. Oh at the last chapter Scott was sedated we've gone forward in time nothing major. Oh and I started a new story called "the Tracy secret"**

**Enjoy...**

3 Days had passed; John was still in a medically induced coma and still was intubated. Gordon and Jeff hadn't slept since the night before John collapsed and they both could feel the tiredness getting to them. Scott was still in his bed trying to recover and Alan was up and about helping Onaha. Brains and Fermat still hadn't been filled in on what's been happening because they were really busy on thunderbird 5 installing equipment.

"Jeff I really want you to go and get some sleep. And it's not a request it's an order. Nothing's going to happen; I'll be here so will Virgil if anything happens we'll get you. Okay?" Dan ordered.

"Okay Dan but something's struck me!"

"What?" Dan said concerned

"Well you checked on Alan, Scott and John but not Gordon or Virgil." Jeff replied

"Damn! I completely forgot about Gordon. I will check on him now. Don't worry I checked on Virgil yesterday and he's fine." Dan turned around to face John but saw Virgil in the chair next to him fast asleep.

"See Blondie you made me forget your brother. We'll have words when you wake up." Dan said to John.

"Now Jeff of to bed and I will go and check on Gordon I really don't want you to be ill and have to look after you, Scott, Alan and John." Dan continued.

"Well I will after you check on Gordon now come on." Jeff ordered.

They both left the infirmary to find Gordon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They searched all around the house Gordon was nowhere to be seen, until Jeff saw him walk from the beach towards the house.

"Dan, I've found him he's coming up from the beach now."

"Is he crazy? Jeff he hasn't slept in 4 days and hasn't eaten properly like you. I really don't want him fainting on me." Dan said concerned.

Dan spoke too soon, as Gordon walked into the house, he passed out next to the sofa in the lounge.

Jeff and Dan ran towards him.

"Oh Gordon what have you done to yourself?" Jeff asked calmly.

"Gordon, can you hear me? Jeff he's just fainted because he's exhausted. No need to take him to the infirmary I'll check his blood pressure and heart rate anyway but it's definitely exhaustion."Dan said trying not to give Jeff a heart attack.

"Right, his blood pressures and little high and so is his heart rate. We'll get him to his bedroom and let him sleep."

Just as they were going to pick him up they heard a groan from Gordon.

"Hello trouble, nice of you to join us." Dan said smiling at Gordon.

"Dan? Dad? What am I doing on the floor?" Gordon asked wearily.

"You passed out son, Dan and I are going to put you to bed and no arguments I'm going to bed as well."

"Okay Dad."

Dan and Jeff picked Gordon up and helped him walk to his bedroom. They put Gordon to bed and he fell asleep straight away.

"Now I've checked on Gordon, off to bed Jeff otherwise you'll be sedated!" Dan threatened.

Jeff didn't reply, he just smiled at Dan and left to go to his bedroom. Dan went straight back to the infirmary where Virgil was awake again and checking Johns monitor and IV lines.

"How's Gordon?" Virgil asked.

"How did you know I was going to check on Gordon?" Dan questioned.

"Well he's the only one that you haven't checked on so it was about time!"

"Unfortunately, Gordon passed out with exhaustion but…."

"WHAT?" Virgil shouted

"But Virgil he's fine and he's in bed asleep so don't worry about him okay. Your dad is in bed because I threatened to sedate him if he didn't go. Scott is still in bed and Alan is helping Onaha because I made him. Now calm down. Now… let's see if we can get your brother out from his coma shall we."

Virgil and Dan started to take John out of his coma but left the intubation kit in him so it would help him breathe until John came out of it completely and was awake.

"Now Virgil, you go to bed. We can't do anything more until he wakes up and that should be in approximately 9 hours time if the drugs react well."

"Okay Dan. Thank you" Virgil left the infirmary and went straight to bed. Everybody knew it was just a matter of waiting for John to wake up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8 hours had passed. Everyone was in bed except for Dan who had fallen asleep in the chair next to John's bed in the infirmary. Suddenly there was a frantic beep which woke Dan up immediately. Dan rushed to John's side to see what the problem was. He then called Jeff but Jeff only he didn't want to wake the boys.

Jeff ran into the infirmary and made sure the door was closed before speaking to Dan.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Jeff said panicked.

"I think he's waking up. Heart beats raised I think his body is trying to tell him that he needs to breathe by himself but he's trying to fight the tube in him. I'll wait until he's fully awake before I remove the tube just in case. He made a remarkable improvement. By my calculations he should have put on at least 5 pounds because of the high calories and high fat food we're putting in him."

"Well he doesn't look as skinny but he's still looks very ill; it reminds me of when he was in hospital a few months ago when the hood attacked him. He'll get better." Jeff replied.

"He will Jeff but it will take months and months and sometimes relapses can occur."

Suddenly there was a groan. John was waking up.

"Hello Blondie... welcome back now listen to me very carefully, the thing that's in you I need to take out so in a minute I'm going to ask you to take a massive deep breath in and release it slowly."

Jeff rushed over to John's side and sat next to him and started to stroke his hair.

"Hello John, you gave me a scare and your brothers. We're going to help you all the way. You're mother isn't going to take you yet I promise you." Jeff said as he started to cry.

John eyes were flickering as he was trying to keep awake, but got told to keep awake by Dan who started to get concerned.

"John, ready to breathe in. okay after 3 ready 1….. 2… 3… breathe out." Dan instructed.

The intubation tube came out and John started breathing for himself. Dan disconnected all the IV lines and sat John up.

"Dad?" John said his voice was very croaky.

"Hello. How you feeling?" Jeff replied. Dan was sorting out the medical kit.

"Got pains in my ribs and stomach but feel a lot better than I did. Where's everybody?" John asked.

"Well they're all in bed. It's 9.30 at night they're all exhausted." Jeff replied.

Dan turned around and started talking to John.

"Well Blondie I want a word with you…"

"DAN! How long have you been here for?" John asked excitedly.

"What 4 days… now you Blondie have made your brothers really worried. Scott had two panic attacks, fainted twice and had a raised temperature, Virgil fell asleep whilst looking after you, Alan had a raised heart rate, Gordon fainted with exhaustion and well your Dad here had to be threatened to go to sleep. That's the trouble you caused" Dan smiled at John. John giggled because Jeff being threatened is once in a lifetime offer.

"Dan you're amazing."

"I know I am I just don't brag about it that's all." Dan replied happily.

"Can I see the boys now Dad? Actually I want to get up." John asked.

"You are not getting up you're staying in here for at least another week. Yes your brothers can come in and see you. Give me one minute." Jeff replied.

Jeff got up and walked out of the infirmary and walked towards the rest of his sons bedrooms.

Firstly he went to Scott's door and was surprised when he went in to find 4 of his sons in his room asleep in one bed.

"Boys" Jeff said trying not to startle them.

"Oh hey Dad what's up is it John?" Virgil asked. The other three woke up when Virgil asked about John.

"Yes Virgil it is about John now come with me okay and be prepared." Jeff said the boys looked at each other with scared and concerned faces.

They walked towards the infirmary and Jeff opened the door.

"Well, well, well glad you could come to see me." John said happily.

The boys rushed in and hugged John despite Dan telling them to be careful.

"Well it's a long road to go but we're going to get there I promised mom." Jeff looked shocked at what John just said.


	7. NO

**Thanks for the reviews guys ;) sorry it's a late update! This may be a bit short i'm afraid.**

**Enjoyy chapter 7**

**Chapter 7:**

A week had passed; John was still in the infirmary because he was still too weak to move. Dan had only had a food tube in John because he was drinking by himself but Dan didn't trust him to eat by himself.

"Now John, I want to discharge you from the infirmary but if I do that means no rescues, no swimming and definitely no exercising." Dan ordered.

"Okay Dan. When can I go back to thunderbird 5?"

"Not yet, Brains and Fermat will be doing rotations with Gordon for a long time until you are better again."

"Oh... okay, I'm sorry for all the trouble i caused."

"That's no problem. Now before I discharge you have you got any pains anywhere?"

"Umm only my ribs but Virgil told me they're broken so I expected that but no other pains."

"Okay then, John I officially discharged you from the infirmary but you have to keep the food tube in!"

"Thanks Dan."

John got up from the bed. He started to wobble but Dan managed to catch him before he fell.

"Looks like i'm going to have to help you walk. Where do you want to go?"

"The pool please."

John sighed and he and Dan left the infirmary and walked outside towards the pool. As they got there John attracted everybody's attention as he hasn't been out for nearly 2 weeks.

"Welcome back John!" Scott said happily.

"Come on son come and sit here." Jeff said smiling at John and Dan.

"Thanks Dad, Dan can I walk the rest?" John asked.

"Of course you can." Dan let go of John and John walked to his dad and fell onto the sun lounger.

"That was worth it. Come on Dan sit with us?" John said happily. Dan walked over and sat next to Jeff on the spare sun lounger.

"Well I haven't seen my boys look this well in ages." Jeff said happily.

"Well i can safely say that things may be getting back to normal." Dan said.

"OWW!" Dan and Jeff looked around to see Scott holding his head in pain.

"Spoke to soon!" Dan said laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John fell asleep on the sun lounger which made Jeff panic because he thought John had collapsed again. John woke up to a commotion around him.

"dad? What's going on?" John asked.

"oh my god. John you scared the hell outta me." Jeff said

"why? What's wrong?" John said looking at his family's concerned faces then at Dans face.

"well, Your breathing suddenly went slow and your heart rate dropped. We thought you had collapsed." Dan said checking John's vitals.

"no just fell asleep. Stop worrying guys."

"okay. Anyway it's time for dinner; Boys go in now we'll help John in." Jeff said.

"um dad I don't want anything." John said.

"John, we're feeding you through this tube. If you refuse I will have to sedate you." Dan ordered.

"okay but can you do it in the infirmary?"

"yes I can it will take 2 minutes." Dan said.

"Dan and I will help you into the infirmary and we'll stay with you until the boys finish then they can look after you until we've finished okay?"

"thanks dad. I'm sorry."

"there's nothing to be sorry for. You can't help being ill."

"but if it wasn't for anorexia and bulimia we wouldn't be here now."

"John you are getting help and that's good we'll be here for you. Come on let's get you into the infirmary."

Jeff and Dan got John up and helped him walk to the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John finally made it into the infirmary until his legs collapsed from underneath him. Jeff and Dan managed to catch him before he hit his head.

"come on son, we're here. Can you stand?"

"no i feel so weak."

"John we'll lift you up okay after 3. 1... 2... 3..." Dan instructed. They lifted John onto the bed.

"okay John, i'm gunna start putting food into you. Just stay calm okay."

As Dan started to put food into John, John started to panic.

"John i'm nearly done stay calm okay."

"come on son keep calm breathe deeply."

Dan finished but John was still panicking.

"Dan i feel sick." John said going really pale.

"okay take deeps breaths i'm gunna give you some anti-nausea drug which should help."

As John was about to be sick, Jeff quickly got a bowl and put it in front of him John ended up being sick which made Dan panic.

"i'm so sorry guys." John said

"No problem John but i will have to put a very low sedative in you every meal until you're better."

"no please don't Dad you can't help me please. I will not be sick anymore please dad please. Dan I promise." John started crying. The commotion made the other boys run in.

"dad what's happening?" Scott asked.

"John needs to be sedated every meal time." Jeff replied.

"but why you're tube feeding him?" Virgil said

"unfortunately John was just sick after we fed him so I have no choice. Jeff I need to talk to you later actually."

"oh John please try." Virgil went over John and hugged him.

"I can't Virge. I can't anymore."

"Boys? Can you look after John for a moment I need to have a quick word with your father." Dan said.

Jeff and Dan left the infirmary. John was still in tears but he was being comforted by his brothers.

They entered the office.

"Jeff, I think you should sit down."

"why?"

"please Jeff this is really important and you may hate me for this."

"Dan what's wrong? tell me!"

"I've got in touch with a few people and we all agree that John should be put into a treatment centre."

"no he is not going anywhere."

"Jeff, i'm sorry we can't make him better because of the limited equipment."

"I want the best for him I want him to get better."

"we all do but none of us are specialists in this so we need him to go voluntarily to a treatment centre otherwise he will be sectioned. Jeff i'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We'll take him. He needs to get better I want him to live." Jeff said starting to cry.

"come on we need to tell him."

"let's go then I don't how i'm gunna tell him and the boys I don't want them to hate me."

Jeff and Dan left the office but as they got to the infirmary they heard a commotion from inside. They rushed in to find John holding a scalpel to himself.

"John, you need to calm down." Jeff said.

"no you can't make me eat. Please." John protested.

"John we can. Give me the scalpel please." Dan said.

"John, Dan and I have both agreed we are going to take you to a treatment centre in new York. They can treat you properly there."

"Dad, no you can't, guys you agree with me don't you."

"i'm so sorry John but I agree with dad," Scott said the other boy nodded in agreement.

"I'd rather die than go there." John snapped. Dan walked forward.

"Dan stay back. I'm not going and that's it." John pointed the scalpel at Dan and he backed off. John held it to himself again.

"Please give me the scalpel son" Jeff pleaded.

"no. You're gunna send me away."

"boys leave please. John it's for your own good. We want you to get better" Jeff said. The boys left the infirmary.

"Fine." John got angry and stabbed himself in the stomach.

"JOHN!" Jeff rushed over to John as he fell to the floor.

"John stay awake for me." Dan pleaded. John's eyes started flickering. Then he lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys ooops :/ please review! Love you guys.**


	8. Questions and answers

**Thank you every one for the reviews you're amazing ;) ha-ha yes i am evil aren't I ;/ i don't mean to be though :) oh btw some people pm me about the story and if it was based on personal experience. Yes it is based on personal experience but not as extreme as what the story is.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

The 4 boys ran into the infirmary after hearing Dan's voice pleading to John. Virgil automatically went into medic mode whilst the other 3 stood in shock.

"Jeff, his BP and heart rate are very low he must have hit organs or major vessels. I need to operate." Dan stated.

"Please Dan, save my boy." Jeff pleaded.

"I will do my best but I need you lot to wait outside you can't be in here. Virgil you can assist."

"Boys come on let's wait outside. Virgil, Dan please save him."

Jeff, Scott, Gordon and Alan left the infirmary. Virgil and Dan lifted John onto the bed and started operating on him straight away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 hour had passed. Virgil and Dan were still operating on John and Jeff and the boys ended up in the lounge waiting for them.

"He will be okay won't he dad?" Gordon asked

"I hope so son, you see boys, John is very ill mentally and physically. We were going to take him to that treatment centre so he could get specialist help. But that plan has to be put on hold now." Jeff explained.

"But dad how did this all start?" Scott asked.

"Well Scott I don't know it could be from the events of spring break or something else happened that we don't know about."

"We should have noticed earlier." Alan said

"We didn't know what was going on Allie, until he collapsed. But once he recovers from the stab wound then we'll get him over to the treatment centre."

Just as Jeff finished talking to the boys, Dan came in to the lounge. Everyone stood up frantically waiting for answers.

"Dan what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Okay well we removed the scalpel and stopped the bleeding. His vitals have majorly improved."

"Did he hit any organs?" Scott asked.

"Yes i'm afraid so. He punctured his stomach but its fine guys we repaired it. But for some reason there was other bleeding and we located that to the spleen so i'm afraid we had to remove it. I'm sorry Jeff."

Jeff and the boys sighed of relief as they knew John was going to be okay.

"Can we see him?" Jeff asked.

"Of course but there is one more thing." Dan said. Jeff was hoping it was nothing to do with his breathing or heart.

"John stopped breathing so we had to intubate him again." Jeff's heart dropped.

They left the lounge and headed for the infirmary. They walked in to find John connected up to machines and looking like what he did 2 weeks ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Scott's POV_

I walked slowly towards John. I was so scared I nearly lost him again. I don't know what to do for him anymore. I want to help but I don't know how. I towards him and stared down at his body. He looked so small. I remember when he was born he was so small then

_Flashback_

"Nana where's dada an mama?"

"There at the hospital Scott darling, your baby Brother or sister is on its way."

"Can we go see it?"

"Of course, your daddy said you can go now because he wants you to meet them."

"Will they like me? Dada said I have to be big boy. Mama said I can help."

"That's right Scott you have to be a big boy now. Of course they will like you now go and get your coat and shoes and we'll leave."

Scott rushed off to get his things. They arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later to see Jeff waiting at reception.

"Hello baby boy. Thanks Mom for bringing him."

"Dada, where's mama?"

"Come I'll show you."

Jeff carried Scott through the hospital. Scott had a massive grin on his face. They reached the room where Lucy was and entered.

"Mama?"

"Hello, darling. Look do you want to meet your baby brother?

"Yea."

Jeff lifted Scott onto the bed and Scott looked down at John.

"Dada, he got blonde hair. He tiny."

"He's got blonde hair like mommy. Scott, he's small because he's 6 weeks early."

Scott looked back down at John and tickled his face.

_End of flashback._

I need you to get better John. You've got a lot of Mom in you. I can't lose you as well. I can't have dad withdrawing from us again. You have to come back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_General POV_

1 week passed by and still no improvement from John. He was still attached to all the monitors and still was intubated. Jeff, Scott, Virgil and Dan were still around his bedside whilst Alan and Gordon were in the lounge.

"Jeff, I really need you to sleep. And you Scott there hasn't been any change and you haven't slept in over a week. Alan and Gordon have." Dan said.

"Dan, i'm staying here. John's just being stubborn; he's got the Tracy gene. He'll wake up soon."

"Jeff you're being stubborn. Go to bed please. I don't want to see you up until tomorrow morning okay? Same goes to you Scott."

"Dan i'm staying up, Dad you go to bed, you need more than I do please. If not for me then for John?" Scott pleaded.

"Okay son. I'm going. Any change you get me straight away."

Jeff left the infirmary and made his way to his bedroom. It was not long before they heard snoring.

"I'll go and check on the boys Dan" Virgil said as he left the infirmary.

"Well Scooter just you and me. Now, why can't you sleep?"

"Too much caffeine? Nerves? Mother hen in action?"

"Hmmm, i suppose but please don't faint on me. Get some rest and eat something."

"Dan I really need to be here. I can't leave John. He needs me." Scott pleaded.

"Well you're no use to him on that infirmary bed are you. No. Now relax somewhere. I don't care where."

"But Dan.."

"Go!" Dan ordered.

Scott left the infirmary but stood just outside it for a while.

Meanwhile in the lounge, Virgil sat with Gordon and Alan.

"Virge, have you any idea when John will be okay again?" Gordon asked.

"I'm sorry Gordo. I have no clue. When he's better and breathing for himself and conscious we'll move him to that treatment centre."

"But he will live won't he?" Alan asked.

"Of course. John's just as stubborn as all of us. Now why don't you go and find TinTin she's asking after you for ages."

"Okay, Gordo, you wanna come?"

"Yeah why not. See ya later Virge.."

"Okay guys I'll call you if there's any change."

Alan and Gordon nodded and left the lounge. They passed Scott on the way through.

"Where you guys going?" Scott asked.

"Beach, caves, TinTin is probs around there. Will be back if there's any change. Don't worry." Alan said.

Alan and Gordon carried on walking. Virgil popped out from the lounge and noticed Scott.

"Scott? You okay?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, fine just... going for... some rest." Scott said as the room started spinning.

"Okay, go to the pool. It's nice out there today."

Scott staggered outside to the steps leading down to the pool. His staggering went unnoticed by Virgil.

Suddenly, Scott started feeling light headed. He started making his way down the stairs but then he fainted and fell down the rest. He ended up lying in a pool of blood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Oh no poor Scott. Will anybody find him? How will this affect the family? Will John ever wake up?**


	9. more problems

**Hey guys ;) i'm back at college now so updates may take longer i'm afraid. Sorry ;(**

**Thank you for all the reviews ;)**

**Chapter 9**

Scott laid at the bottom of the staircase in a pool of blood, unconscious. Nobody had noticed him, yet. Alan and Gordon were on the beach, Virgil and Dan were in the infirmary looking after John and Jeff was asleep in his room.

Jeff woke up and made his way to the infirmary.

"Jeff, I said tomorrow morning. Not 1 hour."

"Sorry Dan, I've had an hour and I've eaten. Where are the boys, son?"

"Alan and Gordon are on the beach and Scott's by the pool." Virgil replied.

"Okay, I'll give them a couple of hour's free time then I'll call them in. Any change?"

"John's responding well. His heart rate and Blood pressure are a little raised but i think he may grace us with his presence again soon. When he does we'll let the wounds heal properly and transport him to the treatment centre." Dan said.

"That's brilliant thank you. "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours had passed. Scott was still lying at the bottom of the stair case but he was beginning to wake up. He couldn't move but he pressed the button on his watch to connect him through to Jeff.

"_Jeff here, what's the problem Scott?"_

"Dad... pool... can't... move... bleeding." Scott said breathlessly

In the infirmary Virgil and Dan were listening in on the call.

"Where is he Jeff?"

"By the pool. Let's go."

Jeff, Virgil and Dan ran out of the infirmary and ran towards the pool. They got to the top of the stairs and found Scott at the bottom.

"SCOTT!" Virgil shouted.

"Virgil, neck brace and backboard now!" Dan instructed.

"Scott, can you hear me son?" Jeff said.

"Da... Dad? I... felt... Faint... Bleeding."

"Don't move okay scooter. Have you got any pains?"

"Back... Chest... Head." Scott started to slur his words.

"Scott i'm gunna shine a light into your eyes keep them open okay."

"Dan, I've got the equipment." Virgil reported.

"Right pupils are unequal but reactive, laceration to the head possible brain injury, possible broken back and possible collapsed lung. Now scooter, stay still. We're gunna pop you onto this back board and take you to the infirmary. Stay calm. Jeff keeps him awake please."

Dan and Virgil put Scott into the neck brace and onto the back board. They lifted him up and Scott screamed in pain.

"Nearly there son, don't go to sleep."

They put Scott on the free bed next to John and Dan started doing x rays on Scott.

"Okay Scott, you have a fractured vertebra which doesn't need surgery but a few weeks in that position will help. You don't have a fracture skull. So a couple more scans then you'll be fine but staying like that."

"I'm... so... Sorry... Dad."

"Hey why you saying sorry? Not your fault."

"If I had listened. Owwww."

"Scott? What's wrong?" Dan said

"Chest... Hurts... can't ... breathe. Virge... I'm... Sorry..." Scott started to close his eyes.

"Scotty? Stay awake." Then the machines started to beep frantically.

"Right that's it. I'm intubating him. He's not breathing. He's got a collapsed lung. The scan shows a broken rib which has punctured it. I'm so sorry Jeff."

Dan intubated Scott and started doing more scans on his body.

"Dad, don't you think Gordon and Alan should know?" Virgil asked.

"Later son. Let Dan finish his checks then we'll get them up here. I just can't believe it 2 of my sons intubated. I need to sit down."

"Virgil, grab a glass of water. Jeff? You're just in shock. Just relax for a few minutes."

"When will Scott wake up?" Jeff asked.

"Well, he hasn't sustained any major trauma to the head so give it a couple of days for his lungs to heal. He's not in a coma or anything but his BP and heart rate has improved now he's on a ventilator. You never know Scott and John may wake up the same time."

Virgil returned and stood in shock as the reality of what was happening sunk in.

"Right, i'm gunna call Gordon and Alan, we'll get them into my office and we'll tell them there."

"_Dad? What's wrong? Is it John?" _Alan said.

"Can you and Gordon come to my office now please?"

"_Sure dad, be there in 5. Alan out."_

Alan and Gordon ran into Jeff's office. Jeff was sitting in his chair looking at them wondering what to say.

"Now boys, I want to show you something. This will come as a shock. Follow me."

Alan and Gordon looked nervously at each other and followed Jeff down the hallway. They stopped outside the infirmary.

"Now, be prepared boys."

Alan and Gordon walked in to the infirmary and gasped in horror as they saw Scott lying next to John on a ventilator.

"But... But... what?" Gordon said.

"Gordo? Sit here." Virgil instructed.

"What happened to him? He was fine earlier." Alan said.

"Scott fainted due to exhaustion, when he did faint he fell down a flight of stairs. He has a broken vertebra, broken rib and a collapsed lung. He should be fine in a couple of days. He may even wake up at the same time as John." Dan said.

"But..." Gordon started.

"Gordon go to bed and you too Virgil and Alan, You all need rest. I will stay here with Dan to monitor John and Scott's condition." Jeff said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry this is so short. Doing more for the next chapter.**


	10. Off we go!

**Sorry for the long wait guys :/ thank you for the reviews ;) glad you are enjoying the story.!**

**Chapter 10**

5 days had passed and still Scott and John were on the ventilator.

"Any change Dan?" Jeff asked.

"Well, John's wound has nearly healed and his vitals have improved so much he may wake up soon, Scott is the same, lung has healed and vitals have improved. Once John is awake, I'll stabilise him and we'll get him over to the treatment centre." Then John's monitors started beeping.

"Talk of the devil." Dan said. John's eyes started opening.

"I'm gunna quickly take out this tube blondie so don't panic. Keep trying to wake up." Dan removed the tube and John started to wake up a bit more.

"Come on son your nearly there" Jeff encouraged.

"Dad?" John said croakily.

"I'm here, welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Okay thanks. Where is everyone?"

"Resting"

"Oh okay, am I still going to the treatment centre?"

"Yes you are blondie. We'll take you after i have stabilised you. Your vitals are a bit all over the place at the moment so maybe a day or two then you'll be moved." John nodded then he noticed the drawn curtain.

"Dan, what's behind there?" Dan and Jeff looked at each other.

"Um, well what happened was, Scott fainted down the stairs and broke one of his vertebrae. His lung collapsed and well, he was intubated as well." Dan removed the curtain to show John, Scott. Then Scott machines started going off.

"Resps are up, BP and pulse rising. I'll remove the tube then." Dan removed Scotts tube and his face started pulling different emotions has he tried to wake up.

"Come on Scooter, nearly there. Open your eyes." Dan said.

"Come on Scotty, wake up. For me." John said. Then Scott opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling Scooter?" Jeff asked

"Back hurts a bit. How's John?"

"Well you can ask me yourself." John said.

"John! When did you wake up?"

"About a couple of minutes ago." John yawned.

"Tired blondie?" Dan asked

"Hmmm" John nodded his head sleepily

"Go to sleep then, you too Scott. I'll tell your brothers what's happening." Jeff didn't get any reply. John and Scott had both fallen back to sleep.

"At least they're awake." Jeff said

"At least I can get John stabilised now and Scott can get better. Better call the boys."

"Boys, can you come to the infirmary please"

"_Why dad? What's happened?" _Gordon asked.

"Nothing, just come into the infirmary and I'll explain." Virgil, Alan and Gordon rushed into the infirmary.

"They're..." Alan started pointing at john and Scott

"well done for pointing that out sprout, yes they're off the ventilator and both of them are just sleeping, now before you guys start saying anything else, yes i know i'm amazing, but go and get some sleep. You 3 are not allowed back in here until 9 tomorrow morning. That's 14 hours." Dan said smiling at the boys. Virgil, Alan and Gordon left the infirmary and Jeff sat back down in the seat next to John's bed.

John woke up the next morning to the sound of Jeff snoring. He glanced up at the clock.

"I've been asleep for 10 hours." He whispered to himself, unaware that Scott was waking up.

"Johnny?" Scott whispered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" John asked.

"Bit weird actually. I don't really know."

"Do you want me to get Dan?" John asked worriedly.

"No, it's alright. I just need to wake up a bit."

"Come on then BFG wake up." John said smiling

"Hey, podgy."

"Idiot"

"Space case"

"Smart ass"

"Boys, really its 5 in the morning do you want to wake the rest of the house up?" Jeff said, shaking his head.

"Okay" Scott said. Dan entered the infirmary holding his data pad.

"Dan?" John questioned trying to get up.

"Hey blondie, don't get up. I'm a little worried about your vitals. They're not improving. How would you like to try and eat something for me?" John nodded.

"Good boy, I'll go and get something light." Dan left and Jeff got up.

"How are you feeling Scott?"

"Not bad, felt better in my time." Jeff smiled.

"Dad, when am I going to the treatment centre?" John asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow." John nodded. Dan re entered the infirmary which made John tense up.

"There we go, try and eat this." John started eating but slowly and very tiny bites. He finally gave up.

"Come on son, you have too." Jeff encouraged.

"Dad, i can't..." John pointed to the bowl, Dan ran and got the bowl and John was sick.

"Well, for some reason your vitals have just improved again. If they're like that later we'll take you tomorrow. Jeff can you start packing some of his stuff."

"Of course. I will be back." Jeff left the infirmary.

"Dan..." Scott said.

"What's wrong Scooter?"

"I don't know, my back is killing me and I... I..."

"What?"

"I can't feel my legs. I can't feel them." Scott said starting to panic.

"It's okay Scooter, calm down. This maybe a temporary paralysis. I can't do anything until your back has healed. I'll put this oxygen mask on you."

"Dan... i want to go to the treatment centre today." John said.

"If you're sure. Your vitals are stable so a couple of hours okay." John nodded. Jeff ran back into the room.

"What's happened?"

"Scott has lost feeling in his legs. But it should be temporary. Once his back has healed then we'll find out more. Also, John has made the decision to go today." Jeff looked at Dan shocked.

"I want to dad, i need to get better."

"If you're sure son."

"I'm sure dad. I need to go. Anyway it's not for long."

"No it isn't, go back to sleep boys. I'll finish off packing and we'll get you moved John." Jeff said. John and Scott fell back to sleep.

John woke up again at 8.30. Dan was doing more checks on John.

"Hey blondie, your vitals are normal so i'm happy to move you, if we go in Tracy one, we can be there in about 5 hours."

"Cool, can I get up?"

"Um okay, where do you want to go?"

"To wake up Virge."

"He's gunna kill you..."

"I know but it'll be funny to watch." Dan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on then, up you get." John got up and walked with Dan to Virgil's room, where Virgil was asleep and Alan and Gordon were in the same bed.

"Aww isn't this cosy." John said.

"John!" Virgil shouted excitedly. Alan and Gordon shot up out of bed and gave John a hug.

"Easy Kiddos" Dan said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Virge don't worry. Dan and Dad are taking me to the treatment centre today." Virgil looked up at Dan.

"Yep, so you are in charge of Scott's care until we return tomorrow. We're leaving in 30 minutes. Your Dad is just packing our things into the jet and then he'll do all flight checks in advance."

"Cool, come on Johnny let's get you ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John was ready to go so he started saying his goodbyes.

"Bye, Al. Good luck when you go back to school next week." John gave Alan a hug.

"Bye Scooter, good luck with your recovery. You'll be fine. Come and visit me won't ya."

"Of course I will. Good luck with your recovery."

"Bye Gordo, keep up with the pranks. I want to hear about the latest ones when you come and visit."

"Of course. I'll keep you updated bro."

"Bye Virgil, keep Scott under control won't you. And thanks."

"No problem bro. Good luck see you soon." John and Dan and Jeff made their way out to Tracy one, which was already for takeoff. John strapped himself in.

"Are you ready son?"

"Yep lets go dad"

They were soon off in the air.

"Johnny we're gunna be ages yet. Get some sleep."

"Okay Dan"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They landed in Florida at 2.30pm and they made their way into a taxi to take them to the treatment centre. They got to the treatment centre but John couldn't go in.

"Dad? I'm scared"

"You will be son, but you're getting help and that's the main thing. Come on."

"Johnny, you'll be fine. It's amazing here." Dan said.

"Let's go then." They walked up to the reception.

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Hello, my Son John Tracy is here to be admitted as an inpatient."

"John Tracy, oh yes he is on the system. Let me get the director for you sir."

"Mr Tracy?"

"That's me" Jeff said.

"Hello, i'm Angela Smith. I'm the director and main consultant here. Let's go into my office." They Walked into the office and sat down.

"John you're here because you have anorexia and bulimia and you want to get help." John nodded.

"Well done for coming here, that's the first stage of you getting better, wanting to get help. Now you have the insurance policy so your insurance company will pay for your treatment. Now John, this is an 8 week treatment programme and you'll be here for that period of time. If we feel you have made brilliant progress and are a healthy weight we can discharge you. If this is not the case then you'll be subjected to another 5 weeks of treatment. But, whilst you are here, we do not allow visitors or phone calls for the first 5 weeks of treatment. So any mobile phones will have to go home with your dad."

"But, i can't do that. Dad, please." John pleaded.

"I'm sorry John but it's for your own good."

"Now, we'll take you through to your room. You have to say goodbye to your family now."

"Bye dad, I'll miss you. Bye Dan thank you for everything."

"Bye son, good luck. We'll see you next month." Jeff hugged John. _"Give me your communicator." _John took off his communicator and gave it to Jeff.

"Good luck Blondie, I'll see you soon." Dan said hugging John.

"Thank you Mr Tracy. We'll call you if anything happens during his stay. Come on John, let's go. Leave your bags in here as they will need to be checked by security." John and Angela left the office. John looked behind him and he had tears building up in his eyes. He waved goodbye to Dan and Jeff and walked into another room.

"Come on Jeff, let's go home." Dan said.

"Let's go. He'll be safe here won't he?"

"Of course he will. He's in the best possible hands."

Dan and Jeff left the treatment centre and made their way back to the airport.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Seeing you!

**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews ;) I'm really glad you are enjoying this story! On with chapter 11 ;)**

**Chapter 11**

John had been in the treatment centre for 4 weeks but nobody knew how he was getting on, except Jeff. Dan had gone back to work until John could be discharged. Scott was still in the infirmary on the backboard because his back still wasn't healed properly.

"Virgil, i'm getting bored of this position, let me up" Scott said.

"No can do i'm afraid, your back still has at least another month or so to go until it has healed."

"Well can you at least move me so i can see another ceiling?"

"Sorry bro, you're attached to all these monitors, can't move you."

"I'm so gunna kill you when i'm up again." Scott said angrily.

"Good luck, you have 3 weeks minimum till your back up again." Scott started to swing his legs and arms around.

"Get your arse over here now, and let me get up you little son of a..."

"Whoa Scott calm down. I'm sorry i can't let you get up"

"If you won't help me, I'll get up by my bloody self." Virgil went for his radio.

"Dad get in the infirmary now!" Virgil shouted through is wrist comm. "Scott, you have to calm down, you'll damage your back even more and will have to spend longer on the backboard and in the neck brace." Jeff ran into the infirmary.

"Virgil what's going on?" Jeff asked.

"You need to calm Scott down, he needs to keep still, otherwise he'll damage his back even more"

"Son, you need to calm down"

"No, I've been in this crappy position for 5 weeks; i can't deal with this anymore, only Gordon knows what this is like."

"Yes but Gordon was in a coma for 9 weeks. And his back healed." Jeff said.

"Yeah but..."

"No buts Scott, you have to stay like this. Now, I'm taking Alan and Gordon to see John next week okay. Virgil you'll have to stay here i'm afraid. Right, I'll be in my office"

Jeff walked to his office and then his phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Hello Mr Tracy, Angela Smith here. I'm calling about John."_

"Oh yes, how is he?"

"_He had some problems on the first week. He lost a lot of weight that week. He has done okay in the last few weeks but yesterday we did have to sedate him yesterday as he refused to eat and drink so we had to tube feed him."_

"How is he today?"

"_Okay actually. He has eaten his breakfast and he is now in with his psychiatrist and later he was his therapy session. He has put on 10 pounds in 2 weeks but we still want him to put on at least another 20 in the next month but the way he is going he may need to have an extra 3-5 weeks stay. But if this does happen unfortunately the insurance company won't pay the extra time."_

"That's fine i will pay any extra weeks. I'm glad he has eaten today. We'll come over late morning next week if that's okay?"

"_That's fine Mr Tracy; it will have to be Wednesday though?"_

"Perfect. Speak to you next week. Goodbye."

"_Goodbye Mr Tracy" _Jeff disconnected the phone call and held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe John had lost weight in the first week and that he had to be sedated.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Jeff looked up and saw Gordon standing in the doorway.

"I want you to get Alan in here now. I'm going to call Virgil and Scott and put their monitors so they don't miss this meeting. Go now!" Jeff ordered.

"Virgil, Scott, i'm holding a meeting so I'll put you guys on the screen."

"_That's fine dad, hold on..." _Jeff shook his head when he could hear Virgil telling Scott to stay still. _"Dad, i'm gunna sedate Scott because i'm worried about his back"_

"Okay son, do what you have to do. After you do, come into the office." Virgil disconnected the call and Gordon and Alan entered Jeff's office.

"Okay boys, we'll just wait for Virgil then I'll start the meeting." Virgil rushed in the office.

"Sorry dad, Scott was being a troublesome patient. He's worse than John." Virgil's face dropped when he remembered what John was going through.

"Sorry dad, i didn't mean it like that, all I meant was..." Virgil started.

"That's okay Virgil, now about John; I had a call from the Angela Smith who works at the clinic."

"What's happened to John Dad?" Gordon asked.

"Nothing Gordon, she phoned to tell me an update on his condition. He had some problems on the first week. He lost a lot of weight that week. He has done okay in the last few weeks but yesterday they sedated him because he refused to eat and drink." Jeff watched as he saw his son's faces drop and go white.

"But he's okay now? Right?" Alan asked.

"He is now. He has eaten today. But I think they're watching him closely. But the good news that he has put on 10 pounds in 2 weeks." Virgil sighed with relief.

"That's good news. Which day are you going to see him?" Virgil asked.

"Wednesday, Alan, Gordon, you two are coming with me. Virgil is staying here to look after Scott. Is that okay with you two?" Alan and Gordon nodded.

"Perfect, now you guys can go back to whatever you were doing. See you later." The left the office and went back to whatever they were doing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Wednesday. Jeff was getting ready to go and see John.

"Alan, Gordon are you ready yet?" Jeff shouted through the hall.

"Yes dad" Alan said as he appeared from his room.

"Where's your brother?" Alan shrugged.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy, where are you?" Jeff asked angrily.

"COMING! JEEZ GUYS TAKE A CHILL PILL!" Gordon shouted as he walked down the hall.

"Right, are we ready to go now?" Alan and Gordon nodded. "Good, now go to Tracy one and I'll meet you there. Do all pre flight checks." Alan and Gordon walked towards Tracy ones hangar as Jeff went into the infirmary. He saw Virgil looking at Scott's recent scan.

"How is he Virgil?"

"Well, I've put another sedative in him, but his back looks nearly healed. There's just one little crack in the vertebrae which should be healed in a couple of weeks."

"Brilliant. Right, we're off. We'll call when we're on the way back so you can clear us for landing."

"Sure thing Dad, see you guys later." Jeff left the infirmary and made his way down to the hangar. Alan and Gordon had already done the pre-flight checks and were just waiting for Jeff to get into the plane.

"Right boys let's go."

"FAB" They said in unison. They were soon off and heading to see John.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the clinic 5 hours later but they got to the entrance and saw an ambulance outside. They ran into the reception.

"Sir, you cannot be here at the moment." The receptionist said.

"Why? What's happened?"

"Mr Tracy?" Jeff turned around to see Angela standing there.

"Angela, what's happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about but one of the other patients attacked John."

"What!" Jeff shouted.

"He's fine Mr Tracy; he just sustained a cut to his lip. He is waiting for you in the visitors lounge." Angela showed them through. They entered the room and John was sitting on the sofa. He smiled as he saw Jeff Gordon and Alan walk in.

"Dad, i'm so glad to see you." John got up and gave Jeff a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too son"

"Hey Gordo, Allie. How are you two then?"

"Fine thanks, you're looking well." Alan said.

"Thank you. I'm feeling a lot better than I did. How's Scooter and Virge?"

"Scott's back is healing nicely but Virgil has put sedatives in him at the moment so he won't fight him" Jeff said amused. There was a knock on the door.

"John? Lunch is ready. Do you want to show your family to the visitors seating area? You can sit with them but i will have to accompany you and watch you." The nurse said.

"Thanks Gina, come on guys follow me." John took them to the visitors dining area. He saw what lunch was and stopped still.

"John? Come on darling you have to eat this." Gina said.

"Okay, i'm okay. Let's do this. Guys grab a plate." John sat down with Jeff, Gordon and Alan with Gina watching John. They started eating. But John stopped after the first bite.

"John, you need to eat more than that." Gina said.

"But I can't" John whispered.

"You can son; you know you can do this." John shook his head.

"I can't, Gina i can't eat this. I'm so sorry." John got up.

"John, i will have to tube feed you if you leave this room. You need to eat this." Alan and Gordon sat looking at John. They didn't know what to do.

"NO, I CAN'T DO THIS!" John shouted. He was just about to walk out of the room when Jeff stopped him.

"Son, you need to eat. For me?" Jeff looked at John and saw tears forming in his eyes. John fell to the ground and broke into tears.

"I'm so sorry." John said crying.

"Gina, can you give us a minute please?" Jeff asked. Gina nodded and left the room.

"John, you need to this. The quicker you get better, the quicker you can come home."

"Dad..." John looked up at Jeff. "I don't want to live like this anymore. I want to die."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Please keep reviewing. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank youuu everyone for the amazing reviews. If it wasn't for you guys this story would have ended ages ago... hope you enjoy the next chapter. JoTracy123 sorry for yet another cliffhanger ;) i'm sorry ;) xx Enjoy...**

Chapter 12

_Previously_

"_John, you need to this. The quicker you get better, the quicker you can come home."_

"_Dad..." John looked up at Jeff. "I don't want to live like this anymore. I want to die."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"John, son, you'll be fine. You just need the help. Please, just let them help you" John shook his head.

"Dad, i'm too ill to be helped just take me outta here and get me home. Please" John pleaded.

"Alan, Gordon can you stay in here. I'll be back in a minute."

"Sure thing dad. Come on Johnny let's get you up" Alan and Gordon helped John off the floor as Jeff left the room to search for Gina.

"Gina, we need to talk. With Angela as well." Jeff said to Gina.

"Sure Mr Tracy, if you would like to sit in my office I'll go and get her." Jeff went to sit in her office. Alan, Gordon and John were sitting in silence. Gordon finally broke the silence.

"So Johnny, dad said you can go home in a few weeks. Are you excited?" John didn't reply, he just sat and stared at the floor.

"Guys, I just wanna be on my own for a while. Can you go and find Gina for me please" Alan and Gordon were unsure of this but they obeyed John's wishes and left the room. They stood outside the door and watched John. He picked up his fork and started eating little bits of food. Alan and Gordon gasped at what they were seeing.

"He's trying to eat. He's stopping after each little bite but he's trying Gords." Alan whispered happily to Gordon.

"I know, go and find dad and Gina quickly." Gordon ordered. Alan ran to find Jeff.

Gina and Angela entered the office which Jeff was sitting in.

"Mr Tracy, you wanted to speak with us?" Angela asked.

"Yes, um it's about John." Jeff said nervously.

"Oh yes. We need to talk to you about him as well. What did you want to say?"

"He said... he... he said he wanted to die." Jeff looked at Angela and Gina with tears in his eyes.

"Mr Tracy, we have had this problem before with John. I would like your permission to take John to hospital and have a tube inserted into his stomach. This will stop him from purging and we can sedate him and force feed him if necessary. This is now the best chance of John with recovery." Jeff nodded and smiled. He wanted the best for John, he didn't want him to fail in his recovery. Then Alan ran into the office.

"Dad, its John. Come quickly. It's a miracle." Alan said breathlessly. Jeff shot up with fear. _What's happened to him now? _Jeff thought.

"What's wrong?" Gina asked. Alan didn't reply. He grabbed Jeff's arm and tried to pull him out of the office.

"Hold your horses' boys. Tell us first, what's happened?" Jeff said as he grabbed Alan and took hold of his so Alan could calm down and focus on Jeff.

"No... You have to see..." Alan said trying to break free from Jeff.

"Alan calm down son, tell me what's happened. Slow down."

"HE'S EATING!" Alan shouted. Jeff, Gina and Angela stood in shock at what Alan just admitted. Jeff ran out of the room with Alan, Gina and Angela on his heels. He nearly got to the room here John was still sitting in before Gordon stopped him.

"Dad, hold up just look" Gordon whispered to Jeff. Jeff looked through the gap in the door to see John eating really small bites.

"Mr Tracy do you want to go in?" Jeff nodded and walked in leaving the others outside watching.

"John?" Jeff asked. John shot up but started coughing on the little bit of food he was eating.

"Whoa its okay son, drink this." Jeff passed a glass of water to John. He smiled back at Jeff and let a tear fall from his eyes.

"What's wrong Johnny?"

"I don't want to die dad, i want to get better. I've eaten though. I can do it." Jeff nodded and smiled.

"We're gunna help you"

"But i don't want to be here. I want to go home and let Dan look after me please." John pleaded.

"I'm not sure John, i mean Dan hasn't got the right qualifications"

"Dad, it doesn't matter about that. He helped for a while didn't he? I'm on medication now so I have good days and bad days."

"You're on what?" Jeff said angrily.

"Medication, didn't Gina or Angela tell..."

"No they did not." Jeff interrupted.

"But dad, the medication is working. I'm not as bad as I was last month. Please let me come home. It's my fault Scott broke his back and we're going online again soon and I want to be there when you do. I want to help. Please" John kept pleading but Jeff was still unsure.

"I'll see what I can do, in the meantime..." Jeff put something in John's hand. John's face lit up when he saw it.

"Your communicator. You can have it but don't tell anyone" Jeff gave John a hug and Alan and Gordon walked in the room followed by Gina and Angela.

"John? Are you okay honey?" Gina asked. John turned around and smiled.

"I am now Gina, oh one more question, how long do I have left here?"

"About 6 weeks John, see we put another few weeks extra because of the limited progress you were making." John simply nodded and turned to face Jeff.

"Dad, please..." Jeff nodded.

"Mr. Tracy i'm sorry but visiting times are over. I'm afraid you will have to go."

"Before we go, I would like to talk to you and make a proposition for you." Angela nodded and led Jeff back to the office.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I would like to take John home" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry sir but i'm afraid that is not possible"

"Why not?"

"John's not well enough to go home. Where do you live?"

"Um Kansas City but we're staying with my mother at the moment. I'm sorry but i want to take him home. I know a brilliant doctor and psychiatrist from new York so they will help John."

"Mr Tracy if you are sure. I can prescribe 4 months of Tablets for John, after that, if he still needs them his doctor will have to prescribe them. I'm sure you know the risks sir?"

"I do. He will be back if it doesn't work out. I will phone you to tell you how he's getting on. And as for the tablets 4 months will do fine thank you."

"That's okay then. I will go and arrange Johns discharge papers and let us all sigh it and he'll be free to leave." Angela got up and left the office. Jeff got out his cell phone and called Dan.

"_Hello, Dan Palmer here."_

"Hey Dan, it's Jeff Tracy"

"_Hey Jeff, what's up? How's John?"_

"Not too bad thanks. He's on medication and put on some weight."

"_That's really good. How can I help you?"_

"Are you due to have any time off?"

"_Sure, i have about 2 months they owe me starting from tomorrow why?" _Dan asked suspiciously.

"I want you to fly over to the island you're staying. John's coming home" Jeff said happily.

"_Blondie's coming home? Sure I'll come. I want to see the boys again. Okay Jeff, I'll be there tomorrow evening. Oh and asked Onaha to make some of her cupcakes, pretty please..." _Jeff laughed.

"You sound like such a kid. Of course. She'll be more than happy. See you tomorrow then. Bye" Jeff disconnected the call and went to find John, Alan and Gordon. He walked into the room where they were still sitting, talking about their childhood.

"Boys, I have something to tell you."

"Dad?" John said starting to get happy.

"John, your coming home" John got up and hugged Jeff. Alan and Gordon sat in shock but smiled when they realised what Jeff had said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank youuu guys! Please keep reviewing, you guys keep me going... love ya all! oh and today, instead of writing an essay in class (ooops) i have writing a Christmas one shot already for youuu guys ;) xx**


End file.
